


Bowled, Over

by HYPERFocused



Category: The O.C
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Mishaps, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is no "Kingpin". King Dork, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowled, Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/22/2007  
> For StoryDivaGirl.  
> Also for Pic_for_1000

Seth Cohen wasn't into sports in the traditional sense. Baseball bored him. Football was for pig-brained losers, and soccer? Well, his opinion hadn't really changed on that front, either, gamewise, but it went from "scoreless and unwatchable" to "Score!" when it was Ryan's strong thighs shown to best advantage in Harbor's team shorts.

It wasn't that Seth was a klutz. He was actually in pretty good shape. He had a lot of stamina when he ran -- especially when someone was chasing him --, he was a more than passable snow-boarder, and he's taken to skateboarding like Summer had taken to shopping.

He remembered how his mom always worried about him hurting himself, and insisted he wear all possible protective gear, despite making him look like a dork. Moms didn't seem to care about street cred.

He didn't like it much, and tended to ignore her once he was out of her line of sight. However, despite how it messed up his Jewfro, Seth wore his helmet religiously at the skatepark. Scrapes and bruises were badges of honor. Wiping out and turning into a vegetable because you were too cool to protect your noggin? A sure sign of stupidity even without a head injury.

Until now, Seth had been lucky. No serious mishaps, just the occasional wrenched elbow or skinned knee. This was probably a good thing, even though he'd really wanted a cool cast, or a fierce scar. Ryan was full of scars, though he didn't like to talk about them, even when Seth pressed.

Seth likes to press against those scars, maybe make a few marks of his own, teeth or nails on places Ryan keeps covered. Nothing permanent, but, he hopes, permanently remembered.

The package had arrived from the Nana a few days previously. It weighed a ton, or at least as much as a bowling ball and his grandfather's vintage bowling shirt from the 50's would weigh. The shirt was so awful it was great, "Brooklyn Boffo Bowler Boys" embroidered on the back.

"We've gotta go try this out," Seth told Ryan. He hadn't been bowling since he was a little kid, and hadn't cared about looking silly. It wasn't like bowling would ever be cool in Newport, but he didn't really care.

"Bowling's not that exciting, Seth." Ryan shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I've gotta break in the shirt and ball." Seth hoped it would be a little more exciting than Ryan had been used to, when Seth found someplace semi-private and blew Ryan where they just might get caught. That would be one hell of a surprise. He thought Ryan deserved it.

"Didn't your grandfather break them in before you were born?"

"Yeah, and I never got to know him. It's important to know your family. You wouldn't want to make me miss communing with the Cohen clan, would you?"

"I don't know how much communing you can do with a bowling ball and a shirt. But if you really want to go, I suppose I can keep you company."

"You'll play, too, right? I'm probably not going to be that good, but since you won't either, it's okay."

"What makes you think I'm not any good?"

"You're good at everything, I know. I just didn't figure you for a bowler. You've never mentioned it."

"My mom worked in an alley for a while when I was in Junior High. And don't say it, a _bowling_ alley."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Seth protested. Ryan knew him too well. "So is bowling one of those things that brings bad memories and we shouldn't talk about? Because, Man, that list is kinda long."

"No, it's okay. It was fun, some of the time. I could show you a few moves, if you wanted."

"Cool. But I've only got the one funky shirt, and I don't think it'll fit you."

"I wouldn't dream of wearing it. Seriously."

 

As it happened, Ryan barely got to show him even his most basic bowling skills, nor did Seth get to show off his _blowing_ skills. Instead, Ryan showed how fast he could call 911, ajd reassure him that Seth shouldn't worry, he'd be glad to take a raincheck on the whole blowjob thing when Seth was feeling better.

"I don't think you'd better mention that part to your parents, though," Ryan was smart that way.

Seth watched Ryan: his typical, but oh so appealing, wifebeater and form-fitting faded jeans. Ryan bent and stretched to release his rented ball, and Seth leaned forward to get a closer look. Unfortunately, he was so distracted by the way the seams cupped Ryan's amazing ass, that he dropped the ball on his foot.

That pretty much spoiled the mood, and it was "ow ow ow ow fuck!" instead of "Oh, fuck me" from here on in. Which was a pity, really, because Ryan hated it when Seth was in pain, and would do anything to distract him from it.

 

It should have been cool. He'll be able to set off airport scanners with the titanium screw they put in to hold his foot together. It's like he's a tiny bit Cyborg, but without the superpowers.

But hurting yourself bowling doesn't have even an ounce of coolness in it. And it feels like crap, too. He doesn't even get a normal cast. It looks like a moon-boot, and makes him hobble like a Yeti. It's completely unfair, and the only cure for it is the kind of distraction only Ryan can bring.

It sucks that he isn't up to anything like that now. He's permanently scarred himself, and it's all Ryan's fault. Okay, it's _mostly_ Ryan's fault. Seth has to take a little of the blame for losing his cool and acting like a dork. Damn Ryan and his stupid hotness, even in the most ridiculous of circumstances. Ryan owes Seth big time, and as soon as Seth's feeling a little less out of it from pain-killers, he's going to collect.


End file.
